parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grumpy
Grumpy is a dwarf from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Grumpy Played Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Olaf the Snowman and The Many Adventures of Baymax the Robot He is a Rabbit. Grumpy Played Squidward Tentacles in The JiminyBob CricketPants Movie He is an octopus. Grumpy Played Anger in Inside Out (Jiminy Cricket Style) He is a red emotion. Grumpy Played Yao in Annalan (Jiminy Cricket Style) Grumpy Played Cobra Bubbles in Alice and Dodger He is a social worker. Grumpy Played The Winter Warlock in Jiminy Claus is Coming to Town He is a snow wizard. Grumpy Played Cranston Goat in Crickets Don't Dance He is a goat. Grumpy Played Doli in The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) He is a fairfolk. Grumpy Played Eustace Baggs in Toothy the Cowardly Beaver He is an angry farmer. Portrayals: *Mariah White and the Seven Care Bears played by Grumpy Bear *Nikki White and the Seven Muppets played by Sam the Eagle *Wendy White and the Seven Animals played by Bagheera *Selena White and the Seven Toons played by Mushu *Goldie White and the Seven Characters played by Big Bad Wolf *Red White and the Seven Characters played by Prince John *Anna White and the Seven Characters played by Homer Simpson *Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons played by Donald Duck *Ash White and the Seven Girls (Hiatt Grey Style) played by Kiki *Sailor Moon White and the Seven Forest Animals played by Baloo *Ariel White and the Seven Characters played by Dexter *Eleanor White and the Seven Bears played by Winnie the Pooh *Sawyer White and the Seven Animals and Ariel White and the Seven Animals (CoolZDane) played by Skipper *Ariel White and the Seven Men and Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (CoolZDane) played by The Grinch *Ash White and the Seven Girls (AshandRaye Style) played by Mrs. Brisby *Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals played by Huckleberry Hound *Mickey White and the Seven Sailor Scouts played by Serena Tsukino *Truly Scumptious and the Seven Animals played by Snowbell *Sofia White and the Seven Heroes played by GoGo Tomago *Zoe White and the Seven Animals and Gadget White and the Seven Rodents played by Danny *Kim White and the Seven Dogs played by Scooby Doo *Nellie White and the Seven Childrens played by Woody Woodpecker *Fin White and the Seven Cartoons played by Duke *Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs played by Timothy Q. Mouse *Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks played by Jean Bob *Alexis White and the Seven Toons played by Berkeley Beetle *Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts played by Lucy van Pelt *Vixey White and the Seven Animals played by King Julien *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends played by Rabbit *Giselle White and the Seven Animals played by Squidward Tentacles *Edmond White and the 7 Princesses played by Pocahontas *Kiara White and the Seven Animals and Lady White and the Seven Best Friends played by Iago *D.W. White and the Seven Insects played by Jiminy Cricket *Mindy White and The Seven Animals played by Shere Khan *Destiny White and the Seven Mammals played by Rafiki *Lily White and the Seven Men played by Jafar *Honey White and the Seven Mice played by Basil of Baker Street *Isabella White and the Seven Birds played by Jose Carioca *Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales played by Mr. Nezzer *Linda White and the Seven Men played by Cobra Bubbles *Megara White and The Seven Animals played by John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow *Alice White and the Seven Robots played by Fender Pinwheeler *Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men played by Zeus *Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears played by Yogi Bear *Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles played by Kaa *Marlene White and the Seven Fishes played by Kenny The Shark *Elsa White and the Seven Boys played by Chuckie Finster *Cecilia White and the Seven Men played by Dilbert *Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals played by Colonel Hathi *Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals played by Winnie the Pooh *Aka White and the Seven Men played by Dave the Barbarian *GoGo Tomagowhite and the Seven Animals played by Daffy Duck *Jane White and the Seven Characters played by Peter Pan *Sandy White and the Seven Animals played by Lucifer *Dawn White and the Seven Men played by Shrek *Fluttershy White and the Seven Gang members played by Captain hero (drawn together) *Percy white and the seven males played by James Bond *Kevin white and the seven diesels played by Devious Diesel Gallery Grumpy.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6450.jpg Grumpy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Grumpy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Grumpy in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Grumpy in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Grumpy in House of Mouse.jpg|Grumpy in House of Mouse Grumpy in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Grumpy in The Lion King 1½ Grumpy in The 7D.jpg|Grumpy in The 7D Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3586.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3353.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3190.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3041.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2938.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2919.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2583.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2345.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dwarfs Category:Snow White Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters with a hat Category:Characters with a beard Category:Anti-Heroes